


The Crown Matrimonial

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Rarepair Week Winter 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: A new political situation brings a new person into Poland's life. He is hesitant at the prospect of a new political union.





	The Crown Matrimonial

Poland had never been enthusiastic about the transition of leadership, because this election of a king had been complicated. The result was disquieting because it would force him into a crown union and he was not excited about the prospect of getting married again. Marriage was not the ease he had hoped for, and he had been married to Lithuania long enough to know that it would be difficult. 

As he stood in his own bedroom, he contemplated whether this was bound for disaster. From what he knew, his intended was a German, and that was disquieting in itself. He thought of the handful of times he had met his Western neighbors.

The first one who came to mind was Prussia, who had once been an upstart order of knights under Polish protection. The days had been good when he had been powerful and the little Teuton had been an annoyance.

But, that was not who he was about to meet, not the man he was about to marry. He remembered meeting Saxony when he had been the Electorate of Saxony, and that had been relatively brief. They had also met a few times at the border, but that had also not yielded much. What he remembered was that Saxony had been a quiet boy with lanky limbs and messy blonde hair. 

There had been some noise a century or two ago about him protecting Martin Luther, which Poland had been dwelling on the night before. It was hard to think that he was about to marry a man who had made it possible for heresy to spread through Europe. 

He had been assured that the king had already converted and convinced the personification of his kingdom to do the same. But, that did not mean that Saxony had renounced his Lutheran faith, which would make the bonds of matrimony complicated. 

There was little choice left in the matter. The election was over and it was decided. The new king was going to be crowned in a few days, and that would seal their crown union.

Poland let out one more sigh before walking out to find the man he was going to marry. He made his way to the audience chamber, where he expected Saxony to be, hopefully waiting impatiently for him.

It would bring him a bit of joy to know that someone was waiting for his presence. But, to his surprise, when he walked into the room, there was no one staring at the door, waiting for him to appear. For a moment, he thought that there was no one waiting for him at all, which gave him the curious feeling that he had been left at the altar. 

That only until he noticed the tall blonde man who was kneeling next to one of the paintings. He had not even looked up when Poland had entered the room. Poland could already feel the pout forming on lips. He did not like being ignored. 

He took several angry steps to where Saxony was kneeling, fully intent on giving him a piece of his mind. He cleared his throat to get the German man’s attention, while tapping his foot against the floor.

There were many things in his mind that he could say as reproach. Saxony straightened up slowly, which made it abundantly clear that his limbs were now perfectly proportioned, not like they had been when when he was a child.

Saxony then swept the curtain of silky blonde hair that was between them over his shoulder. Every word Poland had intended to say evaporated from his mind. The only thought that he could express with any coherence was: _My god, his eyes are so blue._

Saxony said something, but Poland was too busy contemplating the gorgeous slope of his cheekbones to even register a word of it. It took a moment for him to realize that anything had ever been said. His cheeks were burning at the thought that this man was going to marry him in a few days. 

Saxony repeated himself, “You have beautiful paintings. I was looking at the brushwork.” Poland nodded like he had been listening at all. Then, trying to regain something of his composure,   
Poland said, “I want to speak to you about the wedding.”   
Saxony smirked and said, “That is a fine excuse to get me alone. But, I would be happy to.”

* * *

The days passed in long conversations, where Saxony soothed every worry he had about this union. He also spent the time getting acquainted with his new king, who Saxony had already told him was an indulgent man with strong appetites of many kinds. The stories of him bending horseshoes with his bare hands seemed far fetched, but Saxony assured him that it was true.

There was nothing that really made him objectionable, and the nobles had accepted him, so nothing was going to stop this union now. 

Saxony had a fascinating habit of walking around the castle and spending hours in front of certain paintings if no one stopped him. Poland had walked in on him fixedly looking at a piece of art, and he had learned that not interrupting him was the better option. It meant being able to watch his charming fascination.

He was eccentric, but also impossible to look away from. Poland found himself more enamored with his fiancé day by day, as he noticed little habits like the fact that Saxony seemed to always wake early to watch the sunrise with a sketchbook in hand. Or the look he always had on his face like there was a secret joke that he would never share. Or that he would smile whenever their eyes met. It made the days until the ceremony unbearably long.

The wedding came and went in a flurry of velvet and ermine. The ceremony was quiet, but intimate. They traded rings in a Wawel Cathedral, and Poland tried not to get distracted by how good Saxony looked in dark green velvet and gold. In the light coming through the windows, he looked almost ethereal. Poland put his ring on the opposite hand from the one on which he wore the ring from Lithuania. Then Saxony swept him, with very little ceremony, into the bedroom.

* * *

Poland was laying on Saxony’s chest, looking at the ring that was on his finger. It might be heavy and a bit uncomfortable in the moment, but he knew that it would all be routine in time. He ran his hand through the other man’s long blonde hair, and smiled to himself.

Saxony said, a light chuckle in his voice, “Do you still have your doubts about this marriage?” 

Poland looked at him, and knew the answer immediately. He wound a piece of Saxony’s hair around his finger, marveling at how soft it was, and he said, “Not anymore. And you get to be married to me, you lucky man.” 

Poland felt a hand softly stroking his hair. He could melt into the feeling of that soft touch. Saxony replied with a look on his face like he found the world amusing, “Judging by the way you blushed when I first got here, you are the lucky ones.” 

Poland felt himself blush furiously scarlet. He had hoped that Saxony had forgotten the awkwardness of that first meeting. He said, attempting an explanation, “You are very handsome.” 

Saxony leaned forward, implying what he wanted, and Poland was glad to give it. Their lips touched and it felt so sweet. When he pulled away, Saxony said, “You are very handsome too, Felix. I can’t wait to take you to Dresden. You will see how beautiful my city is.”

Poland was already imagining the future, the years that they would be able to spend together. Of course, he already had one husband from a similar political agreement, but there was no reason he could not have both. 

He voiced his thoughts, “And I can’t wait for you to meet Toris. We will all get together so wonderfully.”  
Saxony chuckled again before he said, “You want me to meet your other husband? You Catholics will never stop puzzling me.” 

Poland heard the implicit answer to one of his concerns, but he did not care in the moment. He was too comfortable to take the comment too seriously. Instead, he said, “You’re one of us now, since you converted. I hope you are looking forward to it.” 

He leaned in again, hoping Saxony understood that he would rather kiss and hold each other than discuss anything as heavy as theology. Saxony said, “You are right. It was worth it for you.” He sealed the statement by joining their lips again.


End file.
